


Wake up

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e01 I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Dean felt while Sam was in a coma before he prayed for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Based off season 9, episode 1 I Think I'm Gonna Like it Here

Dean stared at the empty shell that was Sam Winchester. He refused to move from his brother's side, only willing to step away when a nurse wanted to check on his condition.

Dean watched as Sam's chest rose up and down, up and down. He pressed his hand on Sam's heart, counting the seconds between the beats, reassuring himself that Sam was still here, still alive. Dean felt his face crumple as tears started falling from his eyes. He rested his head against Sam's. He exhaled a shuddering breath.

"Please Sammy. I'm begging you man. Wake up. I can't... I can't do this on my own baby boy." The endearment slipped out by accident. It was a nickname that Sam loved, even when he masked it with disgust. Dean swallowed and combed his fingers through Sam's hair.

"I can't keep going knowing that I could have stopped this. I could have saved you. I could have made it better."

Dean cut himself off as he sobbed. He kept sobbing as he buried his face in Sam's shoulder and breathed in his scent. All he wanted to do was climb in bed with Sam and lay his head on his chest.

So that's what he did.

He gently climbed on the thin hospital bed and cuddled into Sam's body, his head tucked under Sam's chin. He pressed a light kiss on his neck.

"Wake up. Please. Wake up."


End file.
